


Not Enough Energy For This

by SweetJulieFace



Category: Baseball RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: Swearing, Yelling, sports energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: Sorry excuse for a coach with a mustache...





	Not Enough Energy For This

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from. Except still being in disbelief that the Blackhawks didn't make it past the first round in 2017 and looked that not phased by it. Please note that I do love Joe Maddon too, I just couldn't help myself and made him a bad guy.
> 
> I hope this makes others laugh as much as it's been making me laugh. :D
> 
> I posted it quickly, so I've been editing it as I've realized what bone headed mistakes I've been making. Please point out any if you see them :).
> 
> Also a brief mention of Dancing With the Stars. Didn't want to tag it though.

The 2017 playoffs start in two days and Jonathan Toews decides to go talk with Coach Quenneville about practices and the state of Chicago’s sports energy. With the playoffs comes a dire need for this energy to be plentiful to get through to each round.

Each sports team has a certain amount of sports energy, a natural force that can build up over time by each team and be harnessed to either be used sporadically over the seasons, be built upon so a team can get through their playoffs, and be calculated so that each team can share it if necessary. No one knows where it comes from, but it’s just there. Might look like a bucket of liquid glitter to some, it’s different for everyone, and each team within a city has their own.

Toews can hear Coach Q on the phone.

“You fucking, conniving, stupid asshole… What the fuck MADDON?! ALL OF IT?!... You are supposed to back off on it so it can recharge! How STUPID are you?!... Yeah, fuck you too, buddy!” Coach Q slams down the phone. Toews is just outside the door and is about to knock when he hears actual sobs coming from the office. He just pushes open the door.

“Q? Everything okay?” He enters and sits down, concerned for his Coach and assumingly for his team. Coach Q took a couple of heavy breaths, and wiped his eyes.

“Fuck… So… Remember when we gave the Cubs our energy as reserve in case they needed it? That jack ass, sore excuse for a mustache having ASSHOLE coach, Joe MADDON… he used everything.”

“Everything…?”

“The energy Jonathan. Our energy to get through the playoffs, even this first round… It’s gone.”

“Gone? What do you mean?”  Toews hates asking the question, it seems obvious, but he wants to make sure he's understanding properly.

“I mean… the fucker forgot to leave some, used the rest of it on Montgomery so they could win THEIR playoffs, and it hasn’t regenerated enough yet to be any use for our playoffs. He borrowed from ALL of the other Chicago teams, too. Everyone’s is used up for now.” Q said, fairly calm, unsure of what emotions to go through next.

“WHAT?!” Jonathan is in disbelief. Coach Q nods.

“Yep. We used that bit of it that we had to stay on top for these last few games, hoping he’d give back the rest for our playoffs… so what we used was all we had too. Johnny…” He looked him in the eyes. “It's gone and we’re done.”

“But the playoffs haven’t even started-”

“The Preds have pooled so much of it, it will take a miracle to get us to the second round.  It's not happening this year, Johnny, it just isn't.” Coach Q puts his elbows on the desk, palms together and looks at Jonathan over the tips of his fingers.

“Oh my god…” Jonathan shakes his head and Coach Q nods. “So, what CAN we do, Coach?”

“I don't know... All I can think is to get through these games safely. Tell the guys not to give up, but not to get hurt. We’ll need to regroup for next season and hopefully pool the energy."  Coach Q pulls over some papers on his desk to glance at.  "I’ve looked over the agreement we had with Maddon and he abused the power, so he owes us until he can pay us back the energy twofold of what we gave him, by the beginning of our season, regardless of the season the Cubs are having. Let’s see what kind of energy we can get from them. If the can get some accumulated and start winning, it should speed up the regeneration process for their energy.” Coach rubs his face, hand resting on his chin, other arm folded across his chest as he sits back. “I still can’t believe he did this to us.”

“Me neither… I’ll see if I can get Rizzo and Bryant to help send Maddon a message, too. Show him what he did wasn’t right.”

“Thanks Johnny. You’re a good man.” He looks Johnny in the eyes. “Sorry about this year.”

“We’ve done good, Joel. You couldn’t have seen this coming.” Jonathan stands up. “I’m going to plan the meeting with the guys for tonight. They’re not going to be happy, the rookies really wanted the cup this year.”

“Let them know we’ll try our best to keep as many of them as possible. They did amazing this year.”

“Will do. Thanks, Coach.” He says, holding his hand out. Coach Q shakes it.

“Let’s get through this next week, Tazer.”

 

\---  
May 15th, 2017 apx 7pm Pacific time.

Jonathan’s with Lindsay on vacation when he gets a call from Coach Q.

“Odd…” He says out loud before answering the call. “Q?”

“JOHNNY! THAT FUCKER MADDON!” Coach’s voice screams through the phone. Lindsay could hear Coach Q clearly and looks at Johnny with a furrowed brow and wide eyes.

“Coach! Whoa! What’s going on?”

“I’m never going to trust that sorry excuse for a Chicago coach again! HE LIED. Straight up fucking LIED. He had some left, HE HAD TO! There’s no way what they had could have generated enough for David Ross to get to the Finals of Dancing With the Stars. NO _FUCKING_  WAY, JOHNNY.”


End file.
